The invention relates to a system comprising a presentation apparatus, in which a selectable item of a given number of different selectable items can be selected, and a control device for controlling the presentation apparatus, which control device includes selection means for selecting the selectable items.
The invention further relates to a control device for a system comprising a presentation apparatus, in which one selectable item of a given number of different selectable items can be selected, which control device includes selection means for selecting the selectable items.
A system of the type defined in the first paragraph and a control device of the type defined in the second paragraph are known, for example from the document EP-A 0 262 954. Said document describes a control device constructed as a remote control device, for controlling a presentation apparatus formed by an apparatus referred to as a CD-changer, reference being made to this apparatus in column 2, lines 48 to 57. The known control device of the known system has six keys by means of which one of six selectable items in the form of CD holders of the apparatus forming the presentation apparatus of the system and hence one of the CDs held therein can be selected, the same codes in the form of numerals being assigned to the six keys and to the six CD holders forming the selectable items. To select a desired CD in a CD holder forming a selectable item, in order reproduce the information stored in this CD, the user of the system has to know by which key of the control device he can select the CD holder in which the desired CD is situated. For this purpose, the user frequently draws up a usually hand-written catalog-like list which specifies for each key with a given number the index of the CD situated in the CD holder with the same number, which holder contains forms the item which can be selected by means of said key. To select a desired CD in a CD holder with a given number the user should first consult the list he has drawn up, in order to determine the associated key with the same number for the desired CD. The relevant CD holder forming the selectable item in the apparatus of the system is now selected by the subsequent actuation of the relevant key, in order to transfer the relevant CD to a playing device.
It has been found that making the above lists is regarded as inconvenient and user-unfriendly by the users of apparatuses for holding and, if desired, subsequently playing a plurality of CDs, and when at least one CD in an apparatus is replaced it is often omitted to update the list of CDs, which gives rise to erroneous operation because obviously a non-updated and therefore incorrect list will indicate a key which was associated with a CD previously held in an apparatus of the system, but upon whose actuation the CD situated in this given CD holder in the apparatus after the replacement will be selected and played.